A Devil's Justice
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. You can always count on Naruto being unpredictable, first he tried stopping Sasuke, then he became a half-devil, along with being in another world, now he has to stop an alien invasion with a group of heroes and deal with a Succubus who believes Naruto is her Destined One, not only that but he also has to let an Amazon Princess work with him, only Naruto. Up For Adoption.
1. Version 1

**After thinking things through, I've came up with this possible crossover idea, I hope everyone enjoys it and that someone adopts it as well.**

**A Devil's Justice**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Gotham City**

**Unknown Bar**

Slowly the doors to this bar opened, a stranger wearing a dark purple, almost black long coat, walked in, under the coat he wore a dark orange buttoned up shirt, the collar of the shirt over the coat collar, along with a pair of black bottom-tight jeans which were tucked into a pair of combat boots, his gloved hands tucked in his pockets.

But the strange thing was his hair was an unusual colour, with it being silver white, with some of the bangs hiding his eyes, as for his eyes, they have an icy blue colouring to them.

Making his way to the front of the bar, the stranger sat down, with the bartender asking him the question that all bartenders ask, "What will it be!?" While cleaning a glass with a clean dry rag.

A group of people were behind the stranger, playing a game of cards, though the answer from the stranger surprised the bartender, "Strawberry Sundae."

Making the man turn around in puzzlement, "Sir, this is a bar, meaning no kids are allowed in this place, meaning, no strawberry sundae."

Releasing a sigh, the stranger began again, a little upset that he couldn't get his treat, "Really, I was just trying to sweeten up the air in here, cos it smells like shit, or more like, blood, but that's fine with me, because what I'm interested in is this rumour I heard," What the group in the bar didn't notice was a figure was looking in through the skylight of the bar, "They say that somewhere around here that there's some bar, more like a dive, a place where they'd take someone's life in place of money, kinda risky."

One of the people behind the stranger cursed his luck, since it seemed he lost his hand at the game, with one of them chuckling in amusement, "Sorry man."

The stranger looked over his shoulder, "Royal Straight Flush is it? Huff! Playing a hand like that could kill a guy."

Hearing this the man who won slowly began standing up, "How about I buy you a round!" "**BANG!**" The stranger had just shot the winner in the head with a custom made black Desert Eagle handgun.

With the blood flying everywhere, the pointy-headed stranger above the skylight was about to jump in to fight the stranger for killing someone, but just as the man's body went flying backwards, his body exploded from the inside, showing a deformed monster that charged the stranger, taking the bat-eared man by surprise and freezing him in his tracks.

The stranger that shot the man managed to dive out the way, letting the demon crash through the bar, the stranger flipped away, but the other men began changing into demons as well, this gave the stranger enough time to pull out a silver gun, sending out shots at the demons charging towards him, killing them instantly.

That is until his hand holding the silver gun was bit into, with his other hand being grabbed as well, causing him to drop the black gun.

But with narrowed eyes, the stranger just said out loud, "Not bad, mister royal flush!" Stretching his empty hand out, suddenly a blade came crashing through the skylight, causing the bat themed person to flinch and pull back slightly from the flying glass.

The stranger managed to catch the sword with ease, but what really surprised the Dark Knight was even when the demon was holding the stranger's arm in place, the silver haired man just sliced down like it was nothing.

Once the demons were defeated, the stranger just placed his sword on his back with it hanging there, along with putting his guns away, just as he reached the door, he stopped for a second, until he stabbed his sword through the door, along with killing a moth, the window smashed and the bartender hanged over where the window was.

The Stranger began leaving again, "Next time you open up shop, don't forget to add strawberry sundaes to the menu." Placing the sword on his back again.

Just as he reached the top step, the bartender transformed as well, the stranger quickly turned around, his guns in his hands, "Bingo!" "**BANG!**"

With that, it was over, the stranger was gone soon after walking down the streets, though he stopped for a second as he looked up to a near by building, "Hope you enjoyed the show Bats, cos it was too boring for my liking." He says with a smirk and continues walking to his car, once there he puts his sword into a guitar case and drives away.

Due to his technology, the dark figure heard everything the stranger said, causing his eyes to narrow.

**Few Weeks Later**

Right now the stranger was at his front desk, happily reading a magazine, until an English accent interrupted him, "Naruto are you listening to me!"

This person was John Constantine, a master of the occult and mystic arts, now you're probably wondering why he was in the building with Naruto, well as it turned out Naruto saved his life once after John foolishly tries to fight off a demon too powerful for him to handle, so after Naruto saved him, Naruto offered him a job as his Middleman, someone who can get him jobs and other things, though John wanted no part in it at first, he realised later that it might be more beneficial to work with the young devil.

Now Naruto on the other hand, his backstory was slightly different than you were hoping for, because a 13 year old Naruto ended up becoming what he was thanks to Dante's sword, along with ending up in Gotham of all places, now the young man was running his own "odd-jobs" shop, helping people with demonic problems, all the while opening a shop that he called, Devil May Cry, after the shop of Dante's, only instead of getting into dept, Naruto managed to clear out all the gambling dens, illegal or otherwise, which he found ironic since he made all the "rich" people into poor people, with those people being too scared to make even the slightest of bets because of the sliver-haired devil's luck, which a certain Dark Knight found both ironic and amusing, since what better way to punish the rich and corrupt than to take everything they had away.

Though as it turns out, due to Naruto's transformation to a half-devil, he could no longer use chakra, so he had to make do with what he had.

Anyway, his head was inside a magazine, "I told ya John, I'm not interested in this job, remember what you said about the last one you gave me, you ended up getting put in jail because you ended up running around drunk and naked after the demon sprayed you with mystical dust." Though Naruto was thankful for his immunity from getting magically hit by such things, he can't say the same for John.

John just puts his hands in the air, "THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME, _of the month,_ besides she was very alluring, I couldn't help myself."

The silver haired young man moved his mag over slightly so his right eye was looking at John, "That's because she was a succubus, you were just lucky that you weren't her type otherwise she'd have devoured your life-force until nothing was left, oh hey Nevan!"

This exclaim caused John to quickly turn around with his magic around his hands, getting ready to face the she-demon that caused him such embarrassments, but it turned out no-one was there.

"**Ku kukukuku!**"

That is until he heard a familiar giggle coming from behind him, turning around he saw the she-demon herself, with her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and chest in a loving embrace, "**Oh Naruto darling, you shouldn't tease your friends like that, they might think you enjoy embarrassing them(!)**"

Naruto just smiled, "You should know by now Nevan, John is a constant prick who can't help but get himself in trouble from time to time, along with using my jobs to get back at me for reminding him."

John just shakes his head, trying to forget Naruto's prank for the moment, "Anyway Naruto, I'm telling you this is top dollar, the client is willing to pay a million, plus expenses for this job, all you have to do is take the plane to the mountains in Metropolis and work from there."

Hearing the term, Naruto thought it'd be too good to be true, that is until John pulls out a coin and flips it in the air, "Ah shit!" Naruto exclaims.

John just smiles, "How about it mate, it'd be your call!" Since he knows Naruto's luck in cards are even more supernatural than anyone he's met, but when it comes to "fate" to decided which mission he should take, all bets are off.

Naruto rubs his head in annoyance, "Alright, but Nevan flips the coin, I don't want ya trying to weasel your way into me taking the job, also you do know Two-Face could sue."

John just shrugs his shoulders, not really caring about the man, before he could pass the coin to the succubus, Naruto threw his own coin to her, not trusting John in the slightest, unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side that day, causing Naruto to take the job with Nevan following her interest, "**To think, you can beat a person at cards, but when it comes to chances like this, you suck.**" She tells with an amused smirk.

Naruto on the other hand, "Shut up!" He says back, causing her to giggle in amusement, then transforming into her guitar form, appearing on Naruto's back while Rebellion vanishes from sight.

Once the two were gone, John just releases a huff in annoyance, "I hope Batman appreciates what I did for him, man I tell ya, when that guy can't come up with an answer after he faced some white creatures, he jumps the gun and thinks it's demons, though then again, he does like to cover all bases, I just hope Naruto doesn't beat my arse for this."

With that out the way, John walks after the "two" in order to lock up the shop and drive Naruto to the airport, since there'd be no point in driving all the way to Metropolis so their "client" managed to arrange a private plane to take Naruto to Metropolis, along with allowing his weapons on board.

After a quiet drive, Naruto said his goodbyes to John, along with telling the man to try not to get into too much trouble while he's gone, Naruto walked towards the airport, though as he got closer he noticed a elderly gentleman holding up a sign with Naruto's name on it, causing Naruto to walk over to the man.

The gentleman saw the tall silver haired young man walking towards him, "Ah good sir, might you, by chance, be Naruto The Demon Hunter?" He asks in a British and regal way.

Naruto was puzzled at such a greeting, but shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's me, are you the client that asked for my services?"

The elderly gent merely shock his head, "I'm afraid not, but I work for your client as his butler, my name is Alfred by the way, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask."

Not really wanting to ruin the "fun" he'll be having when they get to Metropolis, Naruto didn't ask anything about the job, once they managed to board the private jet, Naruto placed Nevan on a seat next to him, causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow at the instrument, "I must say young man, that is an interesting instrument, is it a guitar by any chance?"

Trying to get a little shuteye, since he wanted to be fully rested when he gets to Metropolis, Naruto replies with a knowing smirk, "You could say that, she's a one of a kind guitar that can be too hot to handle if it's not the right person that lets her." He could feel Nevan cooing at such a compliment towards her, "Feel free to wake me when we've landed, I want to save my energy for when the show begins."

With that Alfred went about doing his duties as a butler, though he woke Naruto up asking if he'd like anything to eat, which Naruto figured he couldn't really preform on an empty stomach, so he asked Alfred for some pizza, which the butler supplied, causing Naruto to curse out rich people slightly, causing Alfred (and Nevan), to chuckle (giggle) in amusement.

Once landing, Alfred took Naruto to a hotel where he could prepare for his job, along with giving him a mobile so that the client could contact him when the job was beginning, this gave Naruto a chance to relax and took a complimentary Strawberry Sundae from the mini bar, once that was finished he entered the shower to wash off the days dirt and relaxed in the bath for a while.

Though what he wasn't expecting was a certain succubus entering the tub as well, with a devilish smile aimed towards him, "**Well my dear Naruto, you seem to be enjoying yourself, mind if I help you "unwind" some more before the job starts.**" She crawled towards him, with her light grey skin bare for him to see, her red hair brushed back by the water, along with her orange and yellow eyes looking towards him with a hungry lust.

Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, "Well, I guess you and I could use a "massage" to get rid of any stress before the job starts, I'm just glad that you can't drain my life force for some reason."

Nevan slowly placed a finger under Naruto's chin, her other hand sensually rubbing his abs and chest, "**Oh Naruto, don't you remember the legend of a succubus, once they find their Destined One, they are incapable from draining their life force, but the only way for a succubus to find their Destined One is by draining the person they're with, if that person lives, then the succubus stays with them as mates, if not, well the succubus moves on to the next person.**"

Though Naruto understands the whole legend of the succubus, he couldn't really believe his luck when Nevan ended up sleeping with him after they had fun pranking John, but that's just how it is, birds of a feather, flock together, or in this case pranksters a like, prank all night.

Before he could think any further on that, Nevan began making out with him, squashing their bodies together in a loving embrace, all the while the steam from the bath began hiding their "activity", with the only sounds being heard was, "**Oh Naruto! ****Fu fufufufu!**"

**The End.**

**There you have it, a DMC5-Naruto/Justice League Crossover, I hope everyone enjoyed it and hopefully someone will adopt it to carry it on.**

**As for the pairing(s) with Naven being obvious, there's bound to be more, but I'll leave that up to whoever adopts.**

**Also the reason Bruce sent for Naruto is due to J'onn being able to persuade Bruce into retrieving Naruto slightly, not fully because of the psychic block, but just enough to get Bruce to get Naruto, just like with Diana, only he couldn't persuade Naruto because of his devil powers protecting him from such persuasions, which is why J'onn had to use other means.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Justice League. **(Or Devil May Cry.)


	2. Version 2

**Here's a different version of the idea, I hope everyone likes it, I've been getting asked by a guest through my other one-shots to continue these ideas, but just to point out that these a re just one-shots, not actual stories, if anyone is interested in adopting then please inform me.**

**A Devil's Justice (Version 2)**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Gotham City**

**Unknown Bar**

Slowly the doors to this bar opened, a stranger wearing a dark purple, almost black long coat, walked in, under the coat he wore a dark orange buttoned up shirt, the collar of the shirt over the coat collar, along with a pair of black bottom-tight jeans which were tucked into a pair of combat boots, his gloved hands tucked in his pockets.

But the strange thing was his hair was an unusual colour, with it being silver white, with some of the bangs hiding his eyes, as for his eyes, they have an icy blue colouring to them.

Making his way to the front of the bar, the stranger sat down, with the bartender asking him the question that all bartenders ask, "What will it be!?" While cleaning a glass with a clean dry rag.

A group of people were behind the stranger, playing a game of cards, though the answer from the stranger surprised the bartender, "Strawberry Sundae."

Making the man turn around in puzzlement, "Sir, this is a bar, meaning no kids are allowed in this place, meaning, no strawberry sundae."

Releasing a sigh, the stranger began again, a little upset that he couldn't get his treat, "Really, I was just trying to sweeten up the air in here, cos it smells like shit, or more like, blood, but that's fine with me, because what I'm interested in is this rumour I heard," What the group in the bar didn't notice was a figure was looking in through the skylight of the bar, "They say that somewhere around here that there's some bar, more like a dive, a place where they'd take someone's life in place of money, kinda risky."

One of the people behind the stranger cursed his luck, since it seemed he lost his hand at the game, with one of them chuckling in amusement, "Sorry man."

The stranger looked over his shoulder, "Royal Straight Flush is it? Huff! Playing a hand like that could kill a guy."

Hearing this the man who won slowly began standing up, "How about I buy you a round!" "**BANG!**" The stranger had just shot the winner in the head with a custom made black Desert Eagle handgun.

With the blood flying everywhere, the pointy-headed stranger above the skylight was about to jump in to fight the stranger for killing someone, but just as the man's body went flying backwards, his body exploded from the inside, showing a deformed monster that charged the stranger, taking the bat-eared man by surprise and freezing him in his tracks.

The stranger that shot the man managed to dive out the way, letting the demon crash through the bar, the stranger flipped away, but the other men began changing into demons as well, this gave the stranger enough time to pull out a silver gun, sending out shots at the demons charging towards him, killing them instantly.

That is until his hand holding the silver gun was bit into, with his other hand being grabbed as well, causing him to drop the black gun.

But with narrowed eyes, the stranger just said out loud, "Not bad, mister royal flush!" Stretching his empty hand out, suddenly a blade came crashing through the skylight, causing the bat themed person to flinch and pull back slightly from the flying glass.

The stranger managed to catch the sword with ease, but what really surprised the Dark Knight was even when the demon was holding the stranger's arm in place, the silver haired man just sliced down like it was nothing.

Once the demons were defeated, the stranger just placed his sword on his back with it hanging there, along with putting his guns away, just as he reached the door, he stopped for a second, until he stabbed his sword through the door, along with killing a moth, the window smashed and the bartender hanged over where the window was.

The Stranger began leaving again, "Next time you open up shop, don't forget to add strawberry sundaes to the menu." Placing the sword on his back again.

Just as he reached the top step, the bartender transformed as well, the stranger quickly turned around, his guns in his hands, "Bingo!" "**BANG!**"

With that, it was over, the stranger was gone soon after walking down the streets, though he stopped for a second as he looked up to a near by building, "Hope you enjoyed the show Bats, cos it was too boring for my liking." He says with a smirk and continues walking to his car, once there he puts his sword into a guitar case and drives away.

Due to his technology, the dark figure heard everything the stranger said, causing his eyes to narrow.

**Few Weeks Later**

**Metropolis City**

"**RING! RING!**"

Right now the stranger had just exited the shower in his backroom, his phone ringing for him to pick up, at the moment he was wearing a pair of black combat pants and boots, his upper body bare while he was using a towel to dry his head, looking towards his phone the stranger threw his towel to a settee under his stairs of his office.

He then kicked his chair, making it flip over a few times before landing on it's legs, where he then spun around and landed on his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk which made the phone jump into the air, allowing the man to answer it.

"Sorry, not open for business yet."

With that he hung up by throwing it onto the receiver, "The name's for my office isn't even up yet and I'm already getting calls!" On the desk was an open pizza box, where he took a slice of pizza and began to enjoy it.

Though as he was enjoying his meal, "**Crash!**" Suddenly a moped came crashing through the doors, almost like it was being thrown by something, the moped ended up crashing into the desk sending it flipping into the wall, it would've crushed the man if he hadn't used the desk to flip into the air, dodging the desk altogether, but landing on top of it, during the desk flip it caused his pizza and gun to go flying into the air, the gun landed in his hand, aiming it at the open doors.

He waited for a few minutes, seeing if anything would try to attack him, though when he see's nothing happening, he just spins his gun on his finger and placed it into the back of his pants, hopping down from the desk, "Geez, it's almost like I'm getting an invitation to something fun." With that, his pizza lands in his open palm, allowing him to take his unfinished slice of pizza and continue eating it again.

Though before it could touch his mouth a group of flying humanoid insects like monsters came rushing into his office, stabbing him all over with their spears, one of them looked towards their "prey", until an open palm struck it, this did two things, one it sent the body flying away and hitting the wall where it landed in a heap, and two, the blow literally took it's head off. (A.N. I figured the Parademons from the Justice League series would be more ideal.)

The other Parademons looked towards their fallen comrade, never expecting such a thing would happen, though the man just now caught the head and began spinning it on his finger, he then began walking as if they weren't stabbing and holding him in place, but it was like he wasn't bothered by their weight, hell one of them was being dragged, their blades were snapped off from the handle and sticking into him.

The one being dragged got kicked in the face then got battered away by the head of their comrade, sending it into it's swarm, the silver haired man continued walking, his pizza was next to his black gun, where instead of picking the gun up he picked up his unfinished pizza slice, the parademon slowly being to try and surround him, but he yanked the blade sticking into his chest out and threw it up at a ceiling fan, causing it to fall down and knocked the parademons on to the floor again.

Now he was standing in front of his vintage jukebox, "This party's getting crazy, Let's Rock!" He then pushes a button, turning the machine on, "I'm just glad I got ya tuned and cleaned, hopefully when all this is over you'll manage to survive."

Then an upbeat rock song began to play, he began tapping his foot along with the beat, but this allowed more parademons to enter his place.

Quickly he began fighting them, using the blades still in his body to kill the monsters with ease, all the while eating the pizza slice, once all the blades were removed he then began using his gun, shooting one of the parademons in the head, while jumping and landing on another's back and using it as a skateboard, along with grabbing his other gun along the way, shooting the parademons as he went, with one of them taking two legs from his pool table, giving it a slant up.

This gave him a chance to skate up it, killing the parademon by slamming it's head into the wall, allowing him to flip down and land on the pool table, sending the parademon that was standing on it into the air where it's neck snapped and stuck into the ceiling.

This also sent the pool balls shooting by him, allowing him to shoot the white ball, sending it into the other balls and hitting the other parademons, as it turned out his sword was spinning in the air because of the pool table flip as well, allowing him to grab his blade and slice the table in half and kicking the two halves into the last pair of Parademons left.

Ending the rein of monsters, "Oh yeah, this has an invitation for one hell of a party written all over it!"

With that he took his shirt and coat and placed them on, he then began making his way outside, where he saw a whole swarm of parademons taking innocent people to who knows where, "Well now, if these bastards are the soldiers then I wonder where the queen is."

He looked around and noticed a few people wearing funny out fits fighting the parademons, "Well, I guess those guys are the guests to this little bash, wonder if Dante ever teamed up with any guys in costumes as well."

With that he began running towards the fighting, as he got closer he jumped from a turned over car, then a building and began firing his guns at the parademons left and right, taking the heroes by surprise, whooping in excitement along the way, "Ha! Now that was an awesome dance, I hope there's more!"

The sliver haired man looked around at the heroes, though he ended up pouting, "Are you kidding me, I came here to have fun and there's only you guys, geez what a sausage party!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the rude man, "This isn't a party and you know it Naruto, we are in the middle of a war trying to stop an invasion from happening."

The now known Naruto just waved the man off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, there's always an invasion of ether demons, aliens or monsters, but these guys are small fry, if anything, the "queen bee" should make her appearance soon, that's just how it is."

Batman was about to argue such a thing, though at the moment the group needed to focus on the parademons, though another joined the fight, this hero was Wonder Woman or Princess Diana of the Amazons.

While the group continued fighting, along with Naruto using some of his demonic energy to power his guns to pierce through the armour and dodging the demons as well, along with using his sword to easily slice the monsters apart, but suddenly his back was against someones, this caused two things to happen, the pair quickly turned around and ended up clashing swords with each other with one having an angry face while the other was grinning in a bloodthirsty manner.

The second thing to happen was they both realised they were fighting the wrong person, so they sent quick apology to one another and went back to fighting, with Wonder Woman having a curious eyebrow raised, "_Why does that man have demonic energy!?_" She couldn't help but wonder while taking the head of a parademon from it's body.

Naruto on the other hand just continued to fight, his blood was rushing, "Man! It's been ages since I had such fun!"

His eyes shifted towards Diana, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Say Princess," Gaining the amazon's attention, though she was surprised to see Naruto bow dramatically, "May I have this dance!"

She was about to deny such a ridiculous idea, but when she saw the warrior gleam in his eye, she just couldn't help but to agree, so the two began their dance, somehow managing to coordinate with each other almost like they really were dancing while killing the parademons.

The other heroes were confused about this turn of events, with Green Lantern moaning about how he called dibs, but no-one paid any notice to it since everyone was busy killing the parademons left and right.

After the "dance", with the bodies of their enemies bifurcated limbs and body parts all over the street, Naruto released a whoop of excitement, Now that's what I call a dance!"

With Diana releasing a sigh of relaxation since it was too long since she's had such a battle, she didn't even think there was such a way to fight and dance at the same time, but Naruto had somehow proved her wrong, "Yes, that was a vigorous dance, though I fear the battle is far from over!" Her sword pointed upwards and her shield at the ready.

Naruto looks up at another horde heading their way, he gave a slight hum as though he was thinking something, "Say Princess, how about a lift!?" Slowly he walked backwards from her, as though he was getting ready to run towards her.

It took a while for her to fully understand what he was implying, until she looked towards her shield in her hand, "Are you sure about this!?" She couldn't help but ask as well as brace herself for what's about to happen.

Naruto just gave a shrug, "Come on, it'll be fun!" With that he took a running charge towards Diana, until he jumped onto her shield where she catapulted Naruto towards the horde, where parademons try to attack him, but he was sending bullets flying from his guns and swinging his sword everywhere, leaving bullet holes and sliced body parts everywhere, making Diana impressed with such an attack, she didn't even know what attack he'd do next, which tells her that the silver haired warrior was truly unpredictable in battle, "He is the most formidable man I have ever witnessed."

Though she now needs to focus on her own battle, where she sliced a parademon's head off.

Naruto managed to use his new height "advantage" to not only fight the horde from above, but also taking a few out that were overwhelming a few of the heroes as well.

Soon after the heroes were given a small reprieve from the fighting, with Naruto falling from the sky because of it, but before any of the heroes could rush in to save him, he just flipped a few times and pointed his feet towards the floor, which in turn made him create a creator and walk away from it unharmed, "So, now that we've beaten most of those invaders, what's happening now!?"

Green Lantern suddenly exclaims, "Are you kidding me, you fell from a great height, made a creator, walked from it as if it's any other day and that's what you ask!? You're not even human are you!?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder, "Well, you're half right there green-y!" Hal took offence to that, but Batman stopped him.

With his bat-glare in full effect, Batman addressed everyone, "Now isn't the time to be arguing amongst ourselves, we need to figure out how to send these things back where they came from and bring the people that they've abducted back as well."

Though Superman asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "The only question is, how!?"

Though everyone looked towards Batman for the answer, who simply replied, "I don't know." That is until a metal-man came "flying" through the air, though he ended up crashing into a couple of buildings along the way, and crashed into the floor as well, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the entrance, "Rookie." Since it was obvious, he just couldn't help but say it out loud, causing Diana to bat his arm at saying such a rude comment, which in turn caused Naruto to rub the back of his neck in apology.

With that the teen began explaining about how the parademons were like locus, where they travel from planet to planet to take over it and terraform it to the desire of their lord and master, Darkseid.

"Well that sounds about right." Replies Batman to what the half-human half-machine teen said, with everyone now knowing he's called Victor Stone.

Though Green Lantern began contradicting Batman again, "Really, what made you so sure that the kid's right!?"

Here Naruto stepped up, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the sea is on fire." This caught everyone's attention, with Naruto pointing towards the ocean allowing them to actually see the sea on fire.

With that loads of structures began rising across the city, with the civilians being abducted by the parademons, with Batman realising that they were being harvested.

suddenly a white light appears on top the structure in the sea, along with more parademons exiting the structure.

"We're too late, he's here." The metal teen announced.

Rising out of the light was a giant being with granite-like skin, with red eyes, the being slowly began moving towards the city.

Green Lantern just couldn't help himself, "I'm guessing that's the bad guy!" With Batman commenting, "Lucky guess." Along with Naruto replying, "He's kinda hard to miss!"

Though Superman just scoffs, "He doesn't look that tough."

Until three jets shot their missiles at Darkseid, but not leaving a scratch on him, suddenly his eyes began glowing, with two beams shooting out and zig-zagging towards the jets, taking them out and killing the pilots.

"Seems tougher than he appears Supes." Naruto couldn't help but exclaim, with the man of steel nodding his head in agreement subconsciously.

"**I am anything, I am Death, I am Darkseid!**" The titan-like being announced to the heroes, as he was now in front of them at street level.

As the heroes were trying to size up their new enemy, Green Lantern tried showboating again, though he was knocked away by a backhand slap, sending him crashing into a building and falling to the street, where a few parademons began beating on him, though Flash rushes in to help Green Lantern.

This caused the rest of the parademons to attack as well, along with the heroes retaliating, though during it, Naruto exclaims, "Well that was showing us GL!"

Though Green Lantern wanted to retort, but everyone was busy fighting their own battles.

Unfortunately Green Lantern didn't stop and ended up getting his arm broken, this gave Naruto the chance to attack Darksied as well, focusing his demonic energy into his sword, he began slicing through the air in quick slashes, sending red demonic energy to the giant, knocking him back slightly, but still didn't effect the monster.

While the other heroes went about to help Green Lantern with his injury, Naruto continued fighting the dictator, yet all his sword strikes and shooting did was annoy the giant.

Darksied then sent his omega beams at the demon hunter, Naruto seeing this got in a stance, just as the beams were about to hit him Naruto used his sword like a baseball bat, sending the beams away from him, surprising Darksied slightly, but the titan made the beams quickly change directions and heading to the back of Naruto where it sends Rebellion flying towards Darksied.

The mad titan grabbed the blade out of the air, "**Hmm, to think a demon from another dimension would end up here, fighting for these pathetic insects.**"

What he said took the heroes off guard, though Naruto simply chuckled, "Well, ya only half right about that Queen Bee!"

Hearing Naruto disrespect him to such a degree made a angry scowl appear on the titan, "**No-one disrespects Darksied!**" With that exclaim, Darksied threw Naruto's sword at him like a javelin, Superman and Diana tried to stop it but the throw was too fast even for them, during the throw Naruto's eyes widen, rebellion pieced him through the chest and out his back, sending him crashing through the road and leaving a trench behind, the tar behind him acting like a chair keeping him seated up.

This action caused the heroes to attack even harder.

**(Canon Part)**

As the heroes managed to get Superman back, they were actually managing to push Darkseid back through a portal that Cyborg managed to open, since he also sent the other parademons back through the portal as well, all that was left was Darkseid, showing that he was the leader of his planet for a reason.

While he was stuck between the portal, Naruto's sword was thrown into the air, landing in front of the other heroes only the blade was now different than before, there was more spikes on the pommel as though it opened up, the mouths were open as well, along with the guard opening up as well.

The heroes looked towards where they left Naruto, since they couldn't do anything for him during Darkseid's attack, but now, walking towards them was a slow walking Naruto, only there was a white aura coming off of him, his eyes were set on Darkseid, seeing the blinded mad titan made Naruto narrow his eyes even more until.

"RRAAAAAAAA**AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

He released a demonic roar, causing his form to transform into a demonic figure. (A.N. Basically his form is the same as Dante's, only his scales are purple with the same orange glow in the centre of his chest.)

With that roar he shot off with a sonic bomb, heading straight for Darkseid, soon his fist connected with the titan sending him flying through the portal, Naruto was about to fall into the portal as well, but Diana's lasso managed to catch his wrist, this allowed the other heroes to pull Naruto out of the portal just as it closed.

Naruto had his hands on his knees, breathing heavy, Batman slowly walks up to Naruto, hoping that after such a long battle that they didn't face to face an out of control demonic Naruto as well, "Naruto, how do you feel."

Naruto's orange devil eyes looked towards Batman, "**Like hammer-shit!**" This caused Batman to smirk slight, telling him that Naruto was still himself, only more powerful now.

Suddenly Naruto's form changed back to his human form, but due to the drop of his devil form Naruto fell to the ground unconscious, causing the heroes to rush to him, but were relieved that he was just sleeping, which told them that his new form took a lot out of him, with the other heroes agreeing that it was one hell of a battle.

With that done and Cyborg bring the abductors back, everyone went about their days, well, Naruto did since he was resting on his chair with a magazine over his face, while the other heroes were being congratulated and herald as heroes, though the president asked where the last hero was, meaning Naruto, they explained that he wasn't much for being rewarded such an honour and just wishes to continue his work as a "handyman", which the president was happy to oblige with the notion, though he asked if the one of the heroes could find him and give him.

Though Naruto didn't have a t.v. he did listen to the radio, that is until Shazzam called the team The Super 8, this in turn, caused Naruto to shot his gun at the radio, effectively turning it off, "Ain't no way in hell will I be apart of a team called THAT!"

Suddenly walking through the door was a certain black haired woman, "We missed you at the ceremony Naruto, so the president asked me to deliver this to you."

Lifting the magazine from his face slightly, Naruto saw that it was Diana, holding the medal for him, "Thanks beautiful, but I'm not the type to be looking for awards just cause I helped out a little."

Diana was slightly upset at that, "What do you mean a little, you are apart of the team just like the rest of us."

Naruto smiled in a teasing way, "Not if the team's called "The Super 8" Diana."

This caused Diana to slap her palm to her face in embarrassment, which in turn caused Naruto to laugh, with Diana slowly joining him, once their laughter died down, Diana leaned against the new pool table, moving a ball slightly with her finger, "So care to explain why you have demonic blood in you!?"

Hearing this, Naruto looks towards Diana, though he ended up groaning since he knew there was noway she'd leave it alone due to her Amazon stubbornness, "Alright, ya might want to make yourself comfortable Princess, it's gonna be a long story."

**The End.**

**There you have it, another version of A Devil's Justice, it might not have as much action as the movie, but I wanted to give everyone an idea of how this version might play out.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Justice League Or Devil May Cry.**


End file.
